Nothing To Do With This Mudblood
by JadeBaoYu
Summary: She was staring again, Bellatrix Black. And Lily Evans was going to do something about it.


Title: Nothing To Do With This Mudblood

Rating: M [language and sexual themes

Summary: She was staring again, Bellatrix Black. And Lily Evans was going to do something about it.

Pairing: Bellatrix Black/Lily Evans

Author's Note: Because I've been procrastinating on my current project, and I needed a bit of femslash. Sort of short drabble, might continue, probably won't for a while if I decide to at all.

* * *

"You can't stop staring at her can you?" she jumped slightly, and turned to look at the owner of the new voice. "Not that I blame you, she is ... something. But I hardly think you should be lowering yourself to her." 

"I hardly think my sister would want to know you considered it either Lucius,"

"True Bellatrix, true. But then, I hardly intend to do anything about it. The question is do you?"

"Me and her?" Bellatrix laughed cruelly, throwing her head back. "I doubt that somehow." But she turned back to the woman she had been watching, an odd look in her eyes.

"Your mouth says that, but your eyes say otherwise."

"What is it to you?" she sighed, demanding he get to the point, and soon.

"Absolutely nothing my dear. Just concern for my future sister-in-law, after all. The Evans bitch, she won't satisfy you Bellatrix. You can have her, but it won't last,"

"Your concern amuses me Lucius, but I think it is misplaced. I don't intend to do anything with the mudblood," she said, standing up. And that was that, as far as they were concerned, Lucius did not mention it again.

.

"You were staring at me again," Lily Evans whispered, sliding into the seat beside Bellatrix Black in the library.

"Now why would I do that mudblood?" she snarled back, waiting for a reaction that didn't come.

"You say that like it hurts me. Words Bellatrix, words. And you tell me, why were you staring at me?" Lily asked, a mischievous smirk gracing her pale face. "Could it be that you like me?"

Bellatrix turned to look at her properly, shocked. Lily Evans, with her straight red hair pulled round in a plait, large green eyes twinkling with mirth, and lips twitching with the beginnings of a smile, pale delicate features, stared back. They were so different in looks. Bellatrix with her long messy black hair, strong handsome features, tanned skin. But in personality. Bellatrix knew Lily had a vindictive side, and a temper to rival her own, neither could resist making another squirm.

"You've got to be mad Evans."

"Lily. Call me Lily Bellatrix, if just for a moment."

"I hardly think you can command me to do anything."

"But you are interested, aren't you? Or you wouldn't stare at me so. Even Malfoy noticed." Bellatrix stiffened, so Lily had noticed that then.

"What's wrong Bellatrix? Cat got your tongue?" Lily laughed now, sounding chillingly like Bellatrix herself.

"Fuck off mudblood," Bellatrix spat, standing up.

"I don't think I want to," Lily replied cheekily, standing up too, and stepping closer and closer to Bellatrix. She pressed her lips to hers and wound her arms round the raven haired girl's waist.

"Don't think this means anything," Bellatrix snarled into Lily's lips as she began to respond to the kiss.

"Never," she replied, reaching her hands to Bellatrix's blouse and beginning to unbutton it, discarding her green tie as she did so.

"Lily," Bellatrix gasped, slipping her hand into the waste band of the red head's skirt.

"Belle," Bellatrix's fingers pushed into her, causing her to shudder in pleasure as she came.

.

"This means nothing," Bellatrix reaffirmed, pulling her skirt back up and re buttoning her shirt.

"Of course ... Belle," Lily grinned as she began to retie her Gryffindor tie.

"Don't call me that, Evans,"

"Only in private then, Black,"

"This isn't happening again."

"You say that, but you also said you didn't intend to have anything to do with this mudblood," Lily smirked as she left the library, leaving a fuming Slytherin in her wake.

.

"Your buttons are done up wrong," Lucius said, looking up as she entered the Slytherin common room. "Something the matter Bellatrix?"

"Fuck off Malfoy," Bellatrix growled, readjusting her shirt once more.

"And you smell of ... coffee. I thought you hated the stuff,"

"I do."

"The only person I can think of that smells that strongly of coffee is the mudblood, but you aren't having anything to do with her, are you?"

Bellatrix gave him a glare that could kill before turning and storming into her dormitory, a look of disdain on her face.

.

"You look flushed Evans," Sirius Black smirked as Lily arrived back into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, just had a romantic tryst with your cousin Bellatrix in the library," Lily grinned as both Sirius and James Potter appeared to choke.

"You aren't serious are you? Evans? You aren't serious right?" James asked desperately as she walked past them chuckling slightly.

.


End file.
